Lips
by RyuzakiYagami
Summary: ...And in every second that passed, Light could feel himself getting pulled more and more towards those sweet, luscious, stubborn, aggravating but yet incredibly enticing lips of his.


**LxLight: Lips**

His lips were softer than silk, or even softer than velvet. They were sweet, and their slightly plump exterior was covered with an extremely thin layer of natural liquid sugar from a plump red strawberry, which he had eaten just moments before.

And now, as an equally soft and pale thumb rubbed on that luscious bottom lip, Light Yagami found that he was having a hard time pulling his gaze away from them. He knew this was a problem. He knew it, but yet he didn't do anything about it. He couldn't. And he wasn't fully aware of it, but as each second passed, he was inching a couple of centimeters closer to those entrancing lips.

They had captured his brain, his mind, his every thought.

"…Yagami-kun?"

With that single word stated in the most melodious monotone, his thoughts were broken and scattered out of his mind faster than shattered glass.

Quickly, he sat upright.

"Hm? Oh, what is it Ryuzaki?"

"You've been staring at me for the past five minutes. Is everything alright?"

Whether it was the emotionless tone that the question was asked in, the deep, black eyes that felt like they were reading into his soul, or a combination of both, Light felt hot blood rush to his cheeks, however they did not change in color.

"I… apologize," was all that he could reply with.

The fact was, nothing seemed to be adding up right in Light's mind recently. Ever since his confinement had ended, it felt as if a chunk of his life had gone missing, or simply been erased. As he stared at the man widely known as just "L," Light couldn't help but feel a bizarre mix of venomous hatred, admiration, and yearning wash over him. Steady, like the ebb and flow of a powerful tide.

Seemingly uncaring, L swiveled his chair back towards his computer. His legs were folded and pulled close to his chest in the most bizarre fashion, and his hands were rested on his knees. "Quite alright," he stated coolly.

Light couldn't imagine how sitting like that could be comfortable, and he blinked slowly, dragging his gaze away from him. He was still trying to shake whatever thoughts that remained circling around the raven-haired man out of his mind.

This enraged him.

Ryuzaki was the one who was tearing his life apart. Because of him, he was suspected of being Kira, the most cruel and vicious murderer in the entire world. L was not someone to be thought of with kindness, let alone lust. And yet, the way he rubbed his thumb over his lips, which were ever pinkening with the abuse given to them, he looked so--

No, this wasn't him thinking. It wasn't right.

No, no, no, no, no.

Light turned his chair towards his own computer now, staring at it blankly as thoughts of his primitive, physical feelings clouded over his mind. It was common knowledge that you should keep your friends close, but your enemies closer. Was that where his desires were coming from? Some deep down memory of a lesson taught to him back in grade school, begging and pleading to be applied to the situation at hand?

It didn't make any sense.

None of it did.

"Yagami-kun…?"

Quickly turning his head towards L, Light managed to hide his semi-startled expression. His thoughts had drifted out of focus again, and he didn't want L to see that he had been caught off guard.

…However, L had seen it. That faint, hardly noticeable look of surprise in his glittering, golden eyes gave it away faster than he could even comprehend that it had happened.

"…Are you sure you're alright?" Ryuzaki asked politely, although the bored tone of his voice could have made him sound rather rude. "I noticed you seemed to be lost in your thoughts again when your computer set itself to screen saver…"

"Oh, right…" Light replied, sounding slightly dumbfounded as he glanced over at his computer. A small black L was drifting around the screen, sluggishly bouncing off imaginary edges of an imaginary box. "Sorry."

Ryuzaki slowly shook his head, signaling his understanding. "I can sympathize with how you might have a lot on your mind. I do suspect you of being Kira, after all…"

The way L said this, so aloof and with such carelessness like it was nothing offensive at all was enough to make Light's blood boil.

"R-Ryuzaki! I am not Kira!"

L just looked back at Light with a dull, unamused expression as he picked a strawberry tart off the platter of sweets next to him. Juice from the over-ripened berry dripped off the vanilla wafer and onto Ryuzaki's hand as he raised it to his mouth. He almost couldn't fit it in all the way, causing some of the ruby red liquid to dribble down his chin as his teeth punctured the tightly-stretched skin of the strawberry. The sweet, blood-colored liquid instantly tainted his pale lips.

Light felt his eye twitch as he watched this.

L either didn't feel the mess on his face that he had created, or he simply didn't give a damn.

It was driving Light well past the line of sanity.

"Er… Ryuzaki…"

A small scowl formed on Lights face as L continued to either ignore him, or just hadn't heard him. Whichever reason, Light didn't care right now. There was only one thought on his mind, and that was that he needed to start thinking clearly again, and in order to do that Ryuzaki would have to get that _god damn_ juice off his _god damn_ lips.

He would have to take action.

Pushing his chair from underneath him as he got up, the determined younger male grabbed the armrests of Ryuzaki's chair, spinning him around so that they were face to face.

"Ryuzaki." Light's tone was cold and hard as he locked into L's eyes with a fierce intensity. "You. Have. Juice. All. Over. Your. Lips."

Looking back at Light with wide, innocent eyes that closely resembled those of a puppy begging for food, L opened his mouth to speak, lips forming a perfect circle. "Oh?" His reply was so calm and collected, much the opposite of Light's, that it only frustrated the honey-haired male even more. "Do I?" L finished.

"_Yes_, Ryuzaki, you do."

"Hm…" Yet another bored expression fell across L's face as he paused. It was clear that he knew what he was doing, however due to Light's muddled state, he wasn't picking up on this.

He couldn't stand it any longer. L wasn't doing _anything_ to get the juice off. And in every second that passed, Light could feel himself getting pulled more and more towards those_ sweet, luscious, stubborn, aggravating_ but yet incredibly _enticing_ lips of his.

In what felt like hours, Ryuzaki finally let his bubblegum-pink tongue slip out of his sugarcoated lips in order to run alongside them. However, before L even could taste the faintest amount of strawberry, Light had slipped his hand onto Ryuzaki's jaw and pulled their faces together in a quick, unstoppable motion.

Ryuzaki didn't even have time to react to this, for by the time he realized just _what_ his chained partner was doing, the warmth and wetness of Light's tongue had already traced over his lips several times. Seemingly startled, L opened his lips in what appeared to be a gasp, and Light only took this as an opportunity to enter his parted lips, and into the warm cavern that was his mouth.

Determination flooding through him, Light kneeled over L on the chair. His hands rested on Ryuzaki's shoulders, pulling him into a deeper, and more passionate kiss.

And Ryuzaki didn't resist.

His slender and pale hands slipped up Light's back, not to remove his shirt, but just to feel the warmth and softness of his skin. Light felt this and tightened his grip on Ryuzaki's shoulders, pushing him back into the chair as his tongue ventured deeper into his mouth, finally expressing all of his bottled up lust and desire.

Continuing to act somewhat surprised, L easily matched the intensity of Light's actions. His hands slipped over to the younger detective's chest now, pulling at the loose fabric on his newly pressed shirt. Light groaned quietly at this. His stomach was a bit of a sensitive spot, however Ryuzaki was unaware. The dark haired man continued to toy with his lower shirt, and it wasn't long before his hands were on Light's abdomen, his fingers trailing over the exposed skin along the waistband of his boxers, that Light had to pull away.

Ryuzaki tilted his head innocently, looking up at Light with a mock-confused expression. His golden hair was hanging down in front of his face as slow, heavy breaths came out of his slightly parted lips. They were pink and a little puffy thanks to L's admirable kissing skills.

"Light-kun, are you _sure_ you're alright?" he asked for what felt like the tenth time that night.

Still catching his breath, Light took a moment to form his words. "Yes. Fine. God… God damn you, Ryuzaki."

"Oh? That's not too kind of you to say, especially not after your intrusion on my mouth." L paused, placing his thumb once again on his bottom lip. A small, slightly devilish grin appeared on his pale face as the corners of his mouth quirked upward. "Although, I can sympathize with how you might have a lot of built up frustration from…" he trailed off, virtually repeating the same conversation they had earlier.

"…What?" A mildly intrigued, and yet somewhat worried expression formed on Light's face as he took a step back from L. Ryuzaki was smiling, which wasn't common for him, and it all honestly it made light a little uneasy. "How could you understand?"

L's grin only widened at this, and Light could feel his stomach clench as he watched him rub those _toxic, loathsome_ lips of his.

"Because, Yagami-kun, I know you. I know how you think, and I know how you like things to go your way because you _always_ need to be in control…" he locked eyes with Light, rocking the other's soul right off it's already precarious balance. "But this time it was different, because everything went _just_ as I planned it."

** END**


End file.
